Multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCCs) are crucial for many electronic products, and have a relatively good volumetric efficiency. Barium titanate (BaTiO3) is a ferroelectric ceramic material which is useful in the MLCCs. However, the BaTiO3 is not stable especially at a temperature higher than the Curie temperature of the materials, and sodium bismuth titanate [(Bi0.5Na0.5)TiO3] is usually added to shift the Curie temperature of BaTiO3 above 150° C.
Chinese patent publication no. 103936410 discloses a method for preparing high temperature stable barium titanate-based dielectric material doped with a manganese carbonate. The method includes the steps of: (a) mixing Na2CO3, Bi2O3, and TiO2 in a mole ratio of 1:1:4, followed by calcining to obtain Na0.5Bi0.5TiO3 particles; (b) mixing Na0.5Bi0.5TiO3, BaTiO3, Nb2O5 in a mass ratio of 1:6.2:0.17, followed by calcining at 1000° C. to obtain a frit; (c) adding glass powder (5 wt %) and manganese carbonate (4˜4.5 wt %) to the frit, followed by milling and drying to obtain a mixture; (d) subjecting the mixture to granulation, molding, dewaxing, and sintering at 1130° C.˜1160° C. to thereby form a manganese carbonate doped barium titanate-based dielectric material. Such dielectric material used in a multilayer ceramic capacitor may have a capacitance variance from −15 percent to +15 percent at a temperature ranging from 100° C. to 310° C. However, the dielectric loss of the dielectric material ranges from 4.5% to 4.99%.